Mccalls Revenge
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Sam seeks revenge on everyone that has done her wrong... Warning: if you are a fan of elizabeth, carly, sonny, jason and ric i wouldn't read this story.....
1. Death

_Summary: The truth about Jake is out in the open. Jason just found out that Sam had paid the goons who "attacked" Liz in the park. He goes to her and threatens to kill her. She fears for life respectful so and hires Lucky to be her bodyguard. The story picks up where Lucky is outside of Sam's apartment door. Jason and Sam are inside having a very loud fight. Warning: if you are a fan of elizabeth, carly, sonny, jason and ric i wouldn't read this story... special thanks to Chantel for the help on this one..._

BANG.

That was all he heard before the women he once love lay motionless in front of him. Lucky got nervous when he didn't hear anything coming from out of the apartment. He was ok with there being yelling that means both were still alive. But when he didn't hear anything he rushed inside. He saw Jason holding Sam in his arms blood everywhere. And Jason's gun lying on the floor next to them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER JASON?"

Lucky yelled and pushed him away from Sam. Lucky was trying to find Sam's pulse. Jason just stood there. Lucky was on the phone to 911.

"This is detective Spencer, a women has been shot in her apartment"

he gave them Sam's address and waited for the EMT.

"Come on Sam, Come on, you have to be ok"

Lucky was saying. The EMT came into the apartment and started trying to save Sam's Life. While Jason looked upon the horrible scene that was before him, covered in his once lovers blood yet again. He flashed back to before she had gotten shot.

_Flashback_

_Sam just got home from another trip for a location shoot. Sam had been gone for two weeks and figured everything had cooled over between her and a lot of people in town. She had called the PCPD who had been giving her guards ever since Jason threatened her life. About 10 minutes later there was a knock. Sam got up off the couch and opened the door it was Lucky._

_"Hey Lucky"_

_  
she moved aside to let him in._

_"Welcome back Sam, did you have any trouble on the shoot?"_

_  
Sam shut the door._

_"No more than normal"_

_Sam flopped down on the couch. Things were weird all around between her and lucky. With him still with Elizabeth and Him her guard. Sam had made a rule no talk of Elizabeth in the apartment and for the most part Lucky stuck to it. He talked about Jake and Cameron most of all. Lucky still didn't know that baby Jake was not his. Sam wasn't going to tell him and get herself killed for sure. _

_"That's good to hear"_

_  
"yap, all good around town"_

_  
"seems that way"_

_  
Right then their was a knock on the door. Sam wasn't expecting anyone._

_"You expecting company Sam"_

_  
"Nope, you guys and Alexis are the only ones that know I'm back in town."_

_  
"Ok"_

_  
Lucky said on his way to answer the door. He opened it to find Jason standing there._

_"What are you doing here Morgan?"_

_  
That got Sam's attention who was looking at the door._

_"I'm here to speak with her" he was angry and pushed his way passed Lucky._

_"Jason leave before I have you arrested"_

_  
"arrested for what?"_

_  
"Trespassing"_

_  
"Lucky its ok let him in, I don't think Jason that stupid to kill me with a cop right outside the door" she made it sarcastic and cold._

_"Are you sure?"_

_  
"Yes I'm sure" Sam was standing. Now and walking over to her desk in the corner of the room. _

_"Fine ill be out in the hall, if you try anything Morgan I will have you arrested"_

_  
"Fine" anger rolled off of Jason in waves. As lucky left._

_They waited for lucky to leave before they started talking._

_"See you still need a bodyguard, you really that scared of me"_

_  
"Yes I'm scared of you Jason, your a killer, and I'm on your hit list. If your going to kill me, kill me, but know this if you take me down I'm taking you down with me" when she said that. She had a gun pointed at him. Sitting on the desk._

_"You going to shoot me Sam?"_

_  
"Not unless I have to Jason" He just stared at her. She put the gun down on the table. "What do you want Jason"_

_  
"well I heard you were back in town, so I thought id come make a few things clear"_

_  
"how did you know I was back, only people who knew were Alexis and the PCPD. Oh I forgot, you guys got your spies at the PCPD and my cells probably tapped and what do you have a guy following me"_

_  
"something like that"_

_  
"something like that get the hell out of my apartment Jason"_

"_Not till I came to say what I needed to say"_

"_I don't care what you have to say Jason, I'm have heard your stupid threats time and time again, I get it, don't you see that, I have guards now, its just like when I lived with you only this time their protecting me from YOU!" Sam was yelling and Jason's tone wasn't much better._

_"Just make sure you stay away from Elizabeth and the kids"_

_  
"or what Jason" she said harshly._

_Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sam. "Or one of these bullets will be in your head" he shouted at her._

_End of flashback_

Jason shook his head. Right after he had said that, she had been shot. He could never see himself actually killing Sam but it was the only way he knew how to get the message across. Jason had been so deep into thought that he zoned out on what was still happening in front of him. He toned in right when he heard one of the EMT say sorry to Lucky. Who was devastated Jason realized what was going on when he saw a stretcher go passed with a white sheet covering a body. Jason couldn't believe it Sam was dead. He looked over when he had a feeling eyes were on him. Before he knew it Lucky had him against the wall threating him.

"I swear to god Morgan your going to pay for killing Sam"

"But I didn't"

"I saw the gun next to you"

"the bullet came through the window lucky"

the cops looked over at the shattered glass that had a bullet hole through it.

"Then what the hell was your gun out?"

Jason looked away from Lucky with out saying anything.

"You were going to kill her weren't you"

Jason said noting.

"Well good thing for you someone did it for you"

Lucky's partner pulled him off of Jason.

"Come on lucky, let's go"

Lucky let go of Jason.

"Your right Cruz, I need to let the family know of their lose"

Lucky had so much anger behind what he said as he walked passed Jason. Jason couldn't believe that Sam had died. He never thought she wouldn't be here. Jason was baffled at who had killed Sam. Needless to say Jason didn't know about the hit, that Sonny had put out on Sam. After getting question at the PCPD for what happened in Sam's apartment, Jason went to Sonny's office and told him what had happen. Sonny didn't bother telling Jason that it was one of their guys and didn't lead on that he already knew. Lucky pulled up to Alexis house. This was always the worse part of the job. But this seemed ten times harder to do. Seeing how it was someone he knew and his watch she was killed on. Lucky was devastated over all this, but he thought this was something he had to do. He saw Alexis, Kristina and Molly out on the porch laughing and having a good time. Lucky had also resigned from the PCPD and this was his last act as officer. Alexis looked up when she heard a car door shut. She looked up at Lucky who was walking towards her. She didn't know what was going on and why he would be there.

"Hey Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on Business Alexis, Can we talk alone?"

He said looking at Kristina and Molly.

"Ya sure" Alexis turned to her kids. "Kristina can you take Molly inside and play so me and detective Spencer talk"

Kristina didn't argue and took her baby sister in.

"What's going on lucky?" 

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Alexis" 

Alexis could see that this wasn't good news and whatever it was, was hurting lucky.

"Just say it lucky" 

"Sam's dead" 

Alexis didn't want to believe him.

"No she isn't I just talked to her a couple hours ago, she just got back into town"

"I'm sorry Alexis, I was there, and she was shot and killed in her apartment an hour ago"

"No, this can't be"

"I am so sorry Alexis"

"Who killed her?"

"We do not know, the PCPD is doing everything to look for the shooter."

"What about Jason?"

Lucky looked down.

"Jason was in the room when it happened but he wasn't the one who shot her"

"Are you positive"?

"Yes because the bullet came through her apartment window."

"You guys were supposed to protect her Lucky."

"I know that's why this is my last duty of being a detective, I resigned before coming here."

Lucky could tell that Alexis was tearing herself apart inside but trying to keep it together on the outside.

"Why did you resign?" 

"Because I was the guard on duty when Sam was shot Alexis, and I can't do the job anymore" 

"ok well I should go break the news to her sisters, and then Nicholas"

"I am sorry Alexis" 

"I know you are, goodbye lucky" 

lucky watched as Alexis went in. lucky walked to his car and headed back to PCPD to turn in his badge.


	2. Life after Death

Sam's body was laying in General Hospital Morgue. The Mortician wheeled Sam into the room to take care of the body. When he picked up her hand he happened to grab around her wrist. Where he was had thought he felt a pulse. He shook his head as if his mind was playing tricks on him. So he continued to do his job. When her right hand started to move.

"MY GOD, SHE'S STILL ALIVE" 

He was in shock as he called up to the ER. Patrick happened to answer the phone.

"General Hospital, Dr. Drake here"

"Dr. Drake its Phil down in the Morgue"

"What can we do for you Phil"?

"I got a live one down here"

"What"

"A Samantha McCall, She was brought in, they pronounced her dead at the scene but she is very much alive."

"OK send her up to OR I'll get everything ready"

Patrick had heard it all. He got an OR team together as he prepped for OR. He went in and took the bullet out of Sam and sowed her up. It seemed that she lost so much blood that her heart rate had dropped down to where it wasn't recognized. The surgery was a success and Sam was now in her own private ICU room. Patrick thought it was only right to call Alexis first seeing how it was her daughter.

"Hello" 

Patrick heard a women's voice on the other end knowing whoever it was had been crying.

"This is Dr. Patrick Drake at General Hospital, I was wondering if I could speak to an Alexis Davis" 

"this is she, what is this about" 

"its about your Daughter Samantha McCall" 

"what about her?" 

"She is alive" 

"WHAT"

"Yes we just got her into her own room after performing emergency surgery"

"How is this possible" 

"it seems that because of the lost of blood her heart rate went down where we couldn't detected it. But she is out of Surgery and in her owns

room now so if you want to come and see her"

"Does anyone know she is alive?"

"No only you, the staff and me that was in the OR and the morguetion." 

"Ok well keep it that way I am on my way" 

"ok she is in room 334 in the ICU" with that they hung up and Alexis left. When Alexis arrived at Sam's hospital room. Patrick was already in their examining Sam.

"How is she"?

"She is fine, but we don't know when she will wake up"

"Ok well I'm about to ask you something very important doctor"

"What"

"I don't want anyone knowing that Sam is alive, this might be my only chance to save my daughter from Jason."

"Ok, but its going to be hard keeping Sam being alive heard here at general hospital when both Elizabeth and Emily work here."

"That's why I want to get her moved someone where no one knows where she is" 

"ok, I can set up for a place at mercy" 

"no I want to move her out of the country to the island the Cassidine's own in Greece"

"Ok I can have it arranged but we won't be able to move her till tomorrow morning" 

"what all do I need to do for Sam?" 

"Well you need to get her a doctor who can examine Sam and take care of her. You'll need a nurse" 

"ok, I will leave and return in the morning with things all set for her" 

"ok, and ill make sure no one sees Sam"

With that Alexis left and went home making the arrangements for her and her daughter to go Greece. Alexis lied to Ric telling him that she needed to get away for a while. Ric said he had the week free so he could take Molly. Alexis was going to drop Kristina off at Sonny's before she left town. Alexis packed her bags and she would buy Sam new clothes in Greece. So early the next morning Alexis and Sam were on their way to the Cassidine Island off the coast of Greece. Sam still hadn't awake yet and Dr. Drake said she should be soon. When they got to the island the doctors were waiting for them. To make sure that Sam didn't have any problems during the flight. They moved them into the house setting Sam up in her own room into a big bed with tons of pillow. The room was one of the bigger ones in the Manor. Sam lay in bed with the IV's hooked up to her. They had taken the bed Sam had arrived on back to the plane taking it back to Port Charles. Alexis went to the room she had visited so many time when she was younger and unpacked. Then she went and sat in Sam's room waiting for her to wake up. A couple hours later Sam finally woke up.

"Where am I?" 

"Your in Greece Sam" 

"how I get here?" 

"I had you flown" 

"happened?" 

"You were shot, they pronounced you dead, but by some miracle you're alive"

"What about port Charles" 

"everyone there thinks your dead"

"Good" 

"So your ok with them thinking that."

"Yes, everyone was trashing my life Alexis, I couldn't go anywhere with out a guard in free that I was going to be killed as I walked into the studio or something. Hell I remember Jason pointing a gun at me before I got shot. I don't want that life anymore" 

"I'm glad to hear that Sam" 

Alexis and Sam smiled at each other.

Alexis and Sam did a lot of bonding over the next few weeks before Alexis went back to Port Charles. Sam was a lot better but still not 100. She had convinced Alexis not to tell anyone that she was alive. Because she didn't want to live in fear anymore. When Alexis got back she talked to Patrick and convinced him not to say anything about Sam. Sam stayed in Greece and got updates from Alexis on everything going on in Port Charles. Sam didn't feel sorry for making people think she was dead. Well that wasn't true their was one person she did want to tell because he was taking her death the hardest. It was Lucky. Sam just prayed that he was strong enough to get through this ok. She wouldn't forgive herself if he lost his way again. Alexis said that Jason wasn't doing to good either. He felt guilty for it. And that made Sam laugh. Other than her baby sister and Nicholas and lucky no one really cared that Sam was dead. Alexis said that when she picked Kristina up from Sonny's. That Max asked how she was doing. That made Sam smile because no matter what had happened between Sam and Jason or sonny or even Carly. He was still nice and caring and treated her with respect. Spinelli apparently made Sam into a video game calling it "the kick ass goddess" and gave it to Alexis. That was Spinelli for you. But no one really mourned for her. And moved on quickly. This angered Sam. She was going to get her revenge on the people of Port Charles one way or another.


	3. Home sweet home

Sam had been gone for a year. She took this year to plan her revenge to the very finest. Alexis didn't know that Sam was planning revenge but helped her by giving her the updates she needed. With in this year Sam had found out and figured out so much. Elizabeth and the boys were now living with Jason. Sonny was living alone in his house with the exception of the boys everyonce in awhile. Ric had Molly still and was keeping her from Alexis. Carly was being the normal bitch she was. Lucky still wasn't a cop and hadn't been the same since she "died". While sam was gone. She searched for the people who shot her. She had found out that Sonny had place a Hit on her and that made her mad. Especially when she found out that it wasn't his hit that got her. But she found who shot her and was shocked. She was going to make them pay. Sam told Alexis she was coming home and for her not to let people know she was in town let alone alive. Alexis agreed on that plus Alexis didn't know how to break the news to people she was alive. Sam finally got into town. No one saw her and it happened to be the night kristina was at sonnys. Sam was a little worried about kristina knowing seeings how she would tell sonny. Sam wasn't sure how long her stay in Port Charles would be but while she was here she was staying with Alexis. She could have her privacy and no one will know she was in town. After taking a little nap to sleep of jetleg, sam ate with alexis then Sam left. There was one place sam wanted to go to that she missed so much. it was nearly midnight when sam changed and left. It was a summer night. Sam was wearing black sweat pants and a black tank top. her hair was down and crimped. Sam had two sets of flowers both white roses. She walked through the gates of the cemetary. It had been a long time she she visited her family. She first set the roses down at her bothers grave and the other on her daughters. she sat down in the middle of both.

"hey guys sorry i have been gone so long, i had to go away for awhile. You guys would of loved it there. It was so beautiful, Alexis told me to tell you hi for her. She told me she visited you when she could. She didn't want you to feel alone, even though i know you to all playing in the park and having so much fun together. Well i don't know how long ill be here but i promise you i will come visit every other night and tell you about what had happened. and let me tell you alot will be happening."

as sam sat their something caught her attention, Sam stood and walked a few footsteps at the tombstone in front of her and she looked at it...

"so this is where the old you lies now, Samantha Mccall, beloved daughter and sister and friend, May 11, 1980- September 7, 2007" sam read aloud...

"haha beloved friend what a load of crap, i had no friends, well expect for maybe Lucky, i sure hope he is ok" Sam heard noises and looked up and saw a man standing there in shock. It was dark and it was hard for Sam to make out the face. He had a rudgish look to his face. But once she locked eyes with him she knew who he was.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?"

Lucky wasn't believing what he saw infront of him.

"im dreaming again aren't I, damn it i want them to stop"

Lucky put his hands up to his eyes rubbing them. Sam didn't understand what he was talking about but knew it was her being their he didn't believe.

"lucky you ok?"

she was stepping closer to him.

"why must my mind plays trick on me, god what i wouldn't do to touch you and hold you again sam, but like ever dream i can't touch you, you disappear and im left with the emptyness thats consumed my life now"

"lucky its ok, im right here"

sam kept walking closer. she was standing right their infront of him.

"you always say that but then you disappear"

"i mean it now lucky, im right here, for real your not dreaming"

sam reached down and touched his hand placing it on her heart so he could feel the beating of it.

"no, this isn't possible your dead, you were shot in your apartment, i saw the blood, the gun shot, the bullet, the reports, i was at your funeral i was their when i told alexis you were killed"

sam put her hand on his face. Lucky could feel the warmth of her hand.

"its true all of it was true, but im here now lucky, everythings going to be ok"

sam ran her hand down his face. as she looked in shock as lucky fainted. It was to much for him. He couldn't believe that Sam was alive. His dreams were finally coming true. Sam sat on her knees with lucky's head in her lap. as she ran her hands through his hair. Smiling at him. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or not in the fact that he fainted. sam was playing with his hair when he finally awaken. he looked up and saw sam smiling at him.

"this is unbelieveable, your really real"

"yes lucky, i am"

Lucky sat up and pulled sam to him. He kissed her passionately. Taking sam by suprise. She was taking this as a good sign as she melted into lucky's kiss. That had a faint taste of whiskey. As they sat here kissing each other. Sam's arm's were wrapped around his neck playing the the hair on the back of his neck. and luckys arms were pressing sam body as close as it could to his. When they finally needed air. Sam smiled at him. and ran her hand along his face and traced his lips with her fingers.

"i've missed you so much sam"

"i think i got the point. what are you doing here lucky?"

lucky hadn't let go of sam yet who was trying to get free to stand but lucky ended up not letting go and standing with her his arms around her not letting her go anywhere.

"tell you the truth, something told me to come here tonight, normally i come here only when i can't sleep or i need someone to talk to but tonight something just told me to come and i found you"

"yes you did"

he ran his hand long her face.

"im so glad your back sam, i've missed you so much, its been hard this last year"

"i know and im sorry you went through all this alone, i would of been by your side if i could"

"where have you been? and do you know whats been going on here since you left"

"i was in greece staying on the cassidine island, and yes i know about some things here in town"

"the island, nik knew you were alive" lucky was getting mad.

"no he doesn't he didn't know i was there, Alexis took me there the day after i was shot"

"but how i was their when the prononced you dead"

"lucky don't worry about it anymore, im not dead, i am right here, im staying at alexis's"

"when did you get back into town?"

"earlier today, can we go someplace a little more private?"

"yes come on i will take you home"

"ok"

While in Lucky's car they were silent. Sam was more occupied with the surrunding then anything else. She didn't want people knowing she was alive. When lucky started laughing did that get sam's attention.

"What?"

"you look funny"

"geez thanks"

"what are you doing anyways"

"making sure no one sees me"

"Why"

"i don't want people to know"

"why"

"Because if they knew i was alive, i have a feeling i would be dead"

"The PCPD never found your shooter"

"its ok lucky, i know who shot me"

"who?"

"its not important. but i was sad when i heard you left the PCPD... that was what you wanted lucky"

"well after i failed at keeping you safe, i didn't think i could do the job anymore"

"will you do something for me lucky"

"anything"

"go back to the pcpd and get your job back"

"i dont know, you got shot on my watch"

"don't do that lucky it wasn't your fault but the way things were going before i was shot i think i would of been shot and i could of told you i wasn't going to go down with out taking a piece of him with me"

"you mean jason"

"yes"

"was him and sonny the one who had you shot"

"no but they did have a hit out on me, but someone beat them to it"

"who"

"don't worry about it lucky i am going to take care of it"

"what are you going to do, why did you come back now, especially since you don't want people to know"

"revenge"

"your back for revenge"

"yes, im going to make everyone pay for what they did to me"

"what are you going to do?"

"don't worry about it lucky, you don't need to know"

"its bad isn't it"

sam looked at him.

"just go back to the pcpd for now lucky, i can't tell you what im doing but don't stop me yet"

"are you going to kill them?"

"lucky i told you not to worry about it"

"you are"

"im going to make them pay all of them so just drop it lucky"

"fine but im coming out here to visit you, how about you meet me everyother night at the cematary, i promised danny and my daughter id visit everyother night"

"ok"

they pulled up to alexis, sam leaned over and kissed lucky

"goodnight lucky"

"i say this is better than just good your back, thats all i ever wanted" sam smiled and kissed him again before getting out of the car and going inside.


	4. Jason

The next day Sam got everything ready that she needed. In a small black duffle bag. Sam placed two large thermis that was filled with blood into the bag. Also in the bag was a kit to pick locks, explosives, a time for the explosives and black gloves. Sam put her hair up in a ponytail to make sure that it wouldn't be in her face. She was wearing black jeans, black tank top with a black jacket over it. She was wearing black tennis shoes. She double checked her supplies before leaving to her first location. It was only right to start with the person that did her the most wrong. Jason. Sam walked into one of Sonny's and Jason's warehouse. She needed to make sure that Jason and Liz would not be in the penthouse when she showed up. Sam sat the bag down outside of the warehouse and opened it pulling out the black gloves and put them on before picking the back lock. Sam snuck into the warehouse and started looking around. She finally found the boiler room and went down there. She carefully put the explosives in there secure spots before setting the timer. Once all was set Sam snuck out the way she came in. Sam made her way to Harbor View Towers and went up the stairs to the penthouse floor. She cracked open the door to the floor and saw a gaurd outside the penthouse meaning someone was there. Sam looked at a divers watch that was on her wrist. Just on time, she heard Jason on the phone and the gaurd following him. Soon Elizabeth was coming out of the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked. hunging up his phone.

"I got called into to the Hospital they need a surgical nurse for some guy coming in from a warehouse explosion" Liz simply said.

"That must be one of our guys..." that was the last jason said as they all stepped onto the elevator.

Sam didn't move till she heard the elevator go down. She stepped out into the hall and walked to Penthouse 4. She pulled out her lock kit and unlocked the door to the penthouse and walked in making sure to lock it behind her just incase someone came home early. She set the bag on the desk and looked around. The place looked almost exactly how Sam had remembered it while she lived there. On the mantel above the fire place were new pictures of Emily, michael and morgan, Carly and the boys with sonny, and pics of Cam and Jake. She looked around and saw flowers on the table. _must be elizabeth touches there.._ she thought as she slowly made her way to the closet by the stairs. She opened it and it was different. There was only a couple of leather Jackets in there rest were Elizabeths things that clashed so badly with Jason leather. Sam could remember when her stuff use to be in there and it looked like they were a match back then. Sam looked up saw the gun box and pulled it out. She started pressing buttons and it popped opened empyty. _figures he have it and he hasn't changed the code either.. so predictable..._ she thought to herself. She walked it back over when she saw the box in the back. It was a small black box. Sam remembered always seeing it there but never knowing what was in there. She picked it up and opened it up. She picked up a small white box that was in it and set it to the side and then saw pictures at the bottom. She picked them up. There was one of him and michael as he was a baby. One of robin and michael. There was a black and white sonagram picture. Sam flipped it over and read the back... She reconized the handwritting as her own. 'Jason, sorry you couldn't make it to the appointment but here is the first picture of my baby... SAM' Sam placed it behidn the others as she continued going through it. She stopped again when she came across a picture of Jason and her from Hawaii. They were so happy and in love back then. _ why did jason keep this all this time?_ she shurged it off and put all the pictures back in there. She picked up the white box and opened it. Inside was her engagment ring and star necklace had given her. Sam didn't understand why he would keep those she took the star necklace out of the box leaving the ring in there. She placed them on the desk and dug in her bag grabbing the thermis's out of the bag and goign upstairs. She by passed the bedrooms and went to the last bedroom in the hall and opened it. Nothing but boxes and a crib. She opened the boxes and remembering buying them for baby lila. she started empting the boxes out on the floor and trashing the room. She opened the box and the pick blanket fell out sam held it in her hands as she emptyed the thermis's out on the baby stuff after she was satified she and the pink blanket went downstairs.

Sam dropped the blanket on the floor infront of the stairs. There was a red hand print in blood on it. She was back over putting the empy thermis in it and opened the one that had a little left in it. She picked up the necklace.and dipped it in the blood and watched as the necklace dripped in blood she set it on the desk where she knew jason wouldn't miss it. She then opened the box that held her engagement ring and carefully poured blood into the box slowly filling it up as the blood consumed the box and ring. Sam placed it back in the box and put it back in the closet making it look like it was never touched and walked back over to the blanket she took her gloved fingers and spread it opened and wrote in blood from the thermis. 'you killed us, you killed our hopes and dreams, Hope elizabeth made you as happy as we made you' she let the blood dripp down as she messed the blanket up so you had to pick it up in order to read it. thinking her job was done sam grabbed her things and left leaving behind a bloody mess for jason. hopeing he enjoyed the little gift he left in the crib...

Jason walked off the elevator rubbing his face. He was glad to be back home, the fire was just so frustrating. Jason unlocked the door to his penthouse and walked in.

"Elizabeth you home?" no answer. he figures she not home yet he turns the lights on and throughs his keys on the table. As he listen to the keys slide across the table he heard them clinck with something else. As he slide his jacket he put it over the back of the chair. He scanned the desk to his keys seeing a small necklace. Jason heart started beatting fast as he realized what necklace that was. He slowly picked it up and noticed it was different. He was holding it by the chain looking at it as the blood dripped onto the desk. Jason looked at it.

"This can't be the same necklace, the others in its box" jason said outloud to himself. Jason placed the necklace on the table and walked to the closet. He moved the gun box out of the way and pulled out the little black box and opened it. Jason had a bad feeling. He picked up the small white box. he slowly opened it as blood rolled out of it. Jason dropped the box as he saw the thud of the engagement ring that was ment for Sam flow with the rush of blood as the box laid on its side.

"What the hell is going on?" jason said looking at his desk thats covered in blood and his hands. He head towards the stairs so he can go up to his bathroom and wash his hands when he stops and sees a pink baby blanket on the ground. "did came get into the room and pull it out?"

_no_ he thought to himself as he picked up. He saw red on it and slowly held it up. First seeing the hand prints then the message.

_you killed us, you killed our hopes and dreams, Hope elizabeth made you as happy as we made you. _ he read to himself. This was a really sick joke. Jason was furious that someone had gotten into his home and was doing this to him. He felt bad enough that Sam was killed. It clicked that the blanket had been in the box in the nursery that was for the baby. Jason walked the steps up to the room slowly opening the door. He dropped to his knees seeing the whole room ransacked and covered in blood. Tears ran down his face in disbelief.

The scene before him looked like something out of a horror movie. It was a scene of pure horror, a million thoughts ran through his head as to what could of happened and how happy he was the Elizabeth and the boys weren't home. All of a sudden Jason was brought out of his thoughts when a baby crying sent chills up his spine as he realized it was coming from the crib and that there was something in it. Jason slowly got up. The closer he got to the crib the loudered the crying got. Jason reached the side of the crib and slowly put his hand down on the blanket almost afraid that whatever it was might just bite him. He pulled the cover back and underneth laid a gravestone that looked like it was just dug up and covered in blood. Jason picked it up slowly wipping at the blood and dirt. As the words 'here lies baby girl mccall' was exposed Jason dropped it and ran out of his penthouse and headed to the grave yard. When he gets to where the headstone was suppose to be he saw nothing but a whole and blood. He looked next to it to Danny's grave stone and it was covered in blood. Jason whipped around to Sam's grave and saw it was covered in blood as well. Jason slowly escaped the sight infront of him as he stumbled out.


	5. sonny

**Sonny**

After dealing with Jason Sam had put Lila's grave stone back and it looked like nothing ever happened there. Jason was scrambling to find out who did this to him. Needless to say he had no clue that while he kept what happen to him a sercret is best friend was going through the same torture. While Sonny was at Carly's yet again trying to get her to leave Jax. Sam snuck into Sonny's house and planted many small speakers where he couldn't see them. She also replaced his Litum pills with fakes. This would Sam push him over the edge faster and more effectively. Sam knew that you had to hit Sonny where it hurt. The only way to truely tear him down is by a child alive or dead. Sam was paying Sonny for the way he treated her and also putting the hit out on her. Sam was up in the balcony of the bedroom above the tarece that led out from the living room of Sonny's house. She was waiting there for him to show up. Sam placed a large container filled with the same blood she used in Jason's penthouse. Sam heard Sonny walking in to the living room talking to Max.

"Thats all max" Sonny said as Max shut the door to the living room giving his boss some privacy and went outside to stand post.

Sam pushed a button on remote. All of a sudden the room below was filled with sound.

"Daddy, you here Dadddy, Where are you?" a small girls voice became very clear.

"Kristina?" Sonny was confused. Kristina was with Alexis tonight.

"Daddy please if you can hear me, Please save me?"

Sonny listened carefully and noticed it wasn't Kristinas voice after all.

"Daddy please save me the walls are closing in, its getting really hard to breathe"

Sonny walked to where he thought the sound was coming from but didn't see anyone. The small girls voice was filled with panic and fear.

"Daddy please make tha women stop yelling at mommy, Theres something wrong daddy I can feel it. Daddy its so hot in here, Please SAVE US... MOMMY needs me DADDY WHERE ARE YOU... PLEASE SAVE ME... I NEED YOU... ITS SO LOUD... MAKE IT STOP DADDY..."

The sound was coming all around Sonny. Slowly driving his mind over the edge.

"You told mommy that you would always be there for us no matter if you couldn't be with us like we are with your other family... I Love you daddy, please save me... i want to meet my brothers, mommy keeps telling me about"

Thunder hit outside as it started pouring down. The lights started flickering. Sonnys mind playing tricks on him.

"STOP THIS NOW, WHO EVER YOU ARE YOUR GOING TO PAY"

"daddy don't say that I thought you loved me, please save me, please"

crying came through the speakers.

"Daddy please it going to be to late. Why won't you or daddy Jason save me? You told mommy you guys would always protect us. But instead you killed us. DADDY YOU KILLED US..."

A spine chilling blood cruddling scream came through the speakers in one loud moment. Thunder rolling outside as the rain hit the windows hard. Sonny was trying to pour him a glass of bourban but ended up making a mess because his hand was so shaky. A loud crash came from outside getting Sonny's attention as he dropped the glass at what appeared. Blood dripping down his window on the door leading to the outside. The wind blew hard as they blew the door open. Hitting Sonny with both blood and rain. Sonny lost it. As all he heard was _Daddy you killed us_ over and over through the speakers. Knowing that it was his dead daughter he had with Sam. Sonny was left alone as Sam left. Sam rigid the sound system to play ever few hours in Sonny's house. Playing the little girls voice over and over. To drive him Mad.


	6. Carly

Sam had been in town for a month now and no one knew what was going on. Jason was neglecting his family trying to find out who was terrorizing him and Sonny. Sonny was indeed a mad man. The speakers haven't been played in weeks but he can still hear the voice and the guilt was eating him alive. No one knew what was going on. Kristina never saw Sonny anymore and was now spending town with Sam. Lucky was around and keeping an eye on Sam making sure nothing popped up at the PCPD. The rest of Sam's plans were taking longer because there was more to it than just leaving behind messages and blood. Carly was the next one on her list.

Carly and Jax marriage was on the rock. Jax was doing more business out of town and neglecting the Metro-Court. With Carly worried about Jason and Sonny so also was neglecting the hotel that was quickly going down. Carly was alone in her house going through paperwork when her cell phone started vibrating. Carly picked up the phone and flipped it open to reveal that she had a picture sent to her. The title for the message read "what your husbands really been doing" this being Carly the curiosity got the best of her. Carly waited for the picture to load and when it did. Carly's heart broke in two. In the picture was a picture of her loving husband sleeping with another women. Carly looked close at the women in the picture just to reveal that the women was no other than one and only Brenda. Carly shut her phone throwing it down. Tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why would he do this to me and with her" Carly sobbed into her hands. She looked over to the table by the window and just looked at their wedding picture.

Sam was happy that Jax helped play into her hand. Sam was surprised to find that Jax was cheating on Carly but loved it. This helped with Sam next phase in taking what Carly loved away so much. With Jax distracted with Brenda and Carly devastated over another yet failed marriage. Sam was setting plans on taking over the hotels they owned. Sam slowly moving in and taking the hotels out of Port Charles that Jax and Carly slowly started setting up. Sam owed Jax for showing her how to do a corporate take over many years before when he had made her VIP of his own business. Yes Sam hated that job and it only lasted a day but Sam learned so much and kept it tucked away for a later use.

Carly walked into the Metro-Court and walked up to the front desk to the clerk.

"Hey any messages for me; i'm expecting a shipment of linens today" Carly said. The clerk looked at Carly funny. "What?" Carly said giving the clerk a confused looked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jacks, I was informed that you were no longer an owner of the hotel"

"WHAT? Did Jax do this? What are you talking about" Said Carly.

The hotel Manager came out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jacks but we have new owner. Neither you nor Jax own this hotel."

"But we weren't selling this place" 

"That is true but with you and Jax gone someone came and bought you guys out. Taking all your hotels"

"who?"

"A out of state company called S.M.L.F. inc."

"I've never heard of them before"

"they are new and was told that you would figure out who took it from you in time but I need you to clean out your office by the afternoon"

Carly turned and left in disbelief in losing her hotel. Carly was hit with a blast of cold air as she looked around. She saw a figure in the distant smiling at her.

"Sam" it barely was audible. Carly shut her eyes and opened them and the person wasn't there. _Am I losing my mind again? Sam is dead and has been for over a year. _Carly shrugged it off and left. Carly had nothing now. No husband, no job.


	7. Liz and ric ton of bashing on liz

Sam was slowly getting to the end of her list of people who needed to pay. Sam was getting huge satisfaction out of seeking revenge. Sam had made a few calls to the PCPD about Ric abusing power. She kept sending incrimating evidence of him working with people in the mob to try and bring down his own brother. Ric lost his job as the DA, which Alexis filled back in, and was happy to have her old job back. After the judge that was in charge of the custody of Molly between Alexis and Ric saw the evidence he quickly gave Alexis full custody of Molly.

Elizabeth was at the park with her sons. Elizabeth turned her back on her boys to talk on the phone with Emily. When she was done she turned around to find her boys missing. Screaming their names and searching for them Elizabeth couldn't find them. Sam placed the boys who were sleeping into Elizabeth's car. Leaving the door open while she called the cops telling them that someone left a toddler and a baby in there car at the park. Sam waited till she heard sirens and shut the door and watching from the bushes as Liz came to her care to find her boys there and Cops. They arrested Liz and took the boys into protective custody.

Jason and Liz lost custody of Jake and Cameron. The boys were now living in Foster Care. Jason was mad at Elizabeth for this and was barely home now more than before. Feeling lonely Liz went to Jakes to drink her pains away. When she showed up she found Ric who was drowning the world way. They started drinking together. Soon they were both drunk. Sam watched on from the shadows. When they got up to dance and Coleman went in back Sam walked up to there drinks and slipped them both something. Sam went back to her spot as she watches them go back and start drinking. Soon the two couldn't get their hands off each other and before long they left Jakes together.

Jason came home and noticed the door to his penthouse open slightly and decided to go inside to make sure that everything was ok. He couldn't be too sure with everything that was going on lately. Jason stopped when his foot hit something. He bent down and picked it up realizing it was a shirt. Jason knew it wasn't his shirt but yet it was a man's shirt. Jason was wondering what was going on let alone why it was on the floor of his apartment. Jason slowly looked up when he heard noises coming from the pool table. Jason started moving closer to see who the man was when his stomach started turning. His heart sinking and breaking into a million pieces as he saw that the man was no other than Ric Lancing. The urge for Jason to throw up was strong, the bail was rising. The more the watch the more he could feel it build up inside. But he couldn't stop it as he got sick all over the floor. Seeing Liz with Ric was worse than ever seeing him with Sam.

After Jason gained his composer he flipped the lights on and exposed the lying tramp for the Whore she was. Jason picked up their clothes and threw them out in the hall before tossing the little tramp out of his apartment. Whose bony body was trying to convince Jason she was sorry and doesn't know what got into her. Jason wouldn't hear it as he shut her out of the apartment. Liz got her stuff and left getting a room over Kelly's.

Sam followed Liz to Kelly's and waited for her to fall asleep. Sam snuck into her room and gently but yet quickly shaved off all her hair. Leaving the hair all around her head. Sam then took some of the blood she had used previously on Jason and Sonny and poured it all over Liz and her bed. With out waking her. Sam quietly snuck out as she left her. Sam was walking down the hall as she heard the high pitch scream that was Elizabeth's who had just awaken to the mess of her room. Not long after that did she hear more screaming as Liz realize all her hair was shaved off. Sam smiled big as she left to make the last few adjustments.


	8. All is revealed

Even though Sam was having a blast destroying there lives one by one Sam thought it was time for them to know who exactly was behind the attacks. Sam had sent out cryptic messages to Sonny, Carly, Jason, Liz and Ric to all be at a warehouse on pier 52. Sam had the place mimic the graveyard in which Sam makes visits to a lot. There were 4 graves in the warehouse. One for Sam, Baby Lila, Danny and then an unmarked grave that had all their names on it. Sam was up the stairs in the dark waiting for her guest to arrive. Just on cue they all started showing up one by one. No one able to see in front of them. Sam smiled as they all filled the warehouse all talking. All of sudden the sounds that haunted both Sonny and Jason for a couple weeks were now filling the room. Slowly lights light up Baby Lila's grave. Every one stood there looking at it shocked to see it covered in blood written with the words you killed me. Sam could see Jason's gun and smiled.

She then spoke but was never seen.

"Do you really think you need a gun Jase, I mean you are not going to be needing it for tonight's events"

They all knew the voice but couldn't picture who it was.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Asked Jason.

"All in good time Jase but first your dirty little lies and secrets need to come out, Oh by the way Liz how is it losing your kids? I always knew you were a bad mother" Sam laughed as the room filled with voices that haunted them once again.

Sam watched them as the panics swept over them and listen to them talk.

"What do you think she means our dirty little lies and secrets coming out?" Asked Liz.

They all shrugged not knowing really what was going to happen. Sam left them thinking as she watched them twist in the wind for a few minutes then Sam came back on.

"Ok who wants to go first? Any takers? Jason, Sonny? Oh come one does anyone want to go first?" No one answers. "Very well I guess ill start. Umm who should go first? Tick Tock Tick Tock who will I choose?" Sam stopped speaking for a few. "How about you Ric, You are the one of the few here tonight who don't really have a reason except for the fact that your a no good pig. You caused Alexis so much pain and suffering. Making her lose her job, then her daughter all while fighting Cancer. Well I was happy that I was able to help her get her daughter back. I mean really Ric you should know better than to make deals within the mob to take your brother down if you didn't want to get caught. Maybe you will learn. So don't sweet it Ric. This was purely to make you feel guilty. So whose next? Do we have any volunteers this time or am I choosing?"

"Why don't you just tell us who you are and what you want?" Jason said angry about this trap and wanting to know who been terrorizing ever one.

"Jason just calm down. I wouldn't want you to shoot someone just because you're getting mad. And for what I wanted I have been getting for the last month. Revenge on you all. Every miserable thing that's happened to you all this last month I have been connected to. But Carly I do have to say that Jax helped me out more than I thought. Who knew he was cheating on you with Brenda? That was just what I needed. See Carly taking your hotels was the plan all along but man I took the chance when I found out about Jax and Brenda and couldn't help but take advantage. I mean I would want to know if my man was cheating on me..." Sam laughed.

"You're the one who sent me the picture of Jax and Brenda?" Carly asked choking back the tears.

"It sure was. Taking away things from you weren't as bad as I did to everyone else Carly well except for Ric you to go the lighter of my revenge. Maybe its just because I hated you that much. Wait till you hear about what I did to Jason and Sonny and Poor Lizzie I see your hair hasn't started growing back yet. I am truly sorry but I thought I would help you out I mean maybe you'll take care of your hair better and it will stop being so nappy all the time."

Carly couldn't help but laugh. They were being held hostage but Carly hated Liz just as much. Carly turned to Jason and Sonny. "What's been happening to you guys? IS this why all of a sudden sonny you're gone off the deep end?"

"Eww Carly let me answer this one" Sam said once again. Her voice chipper. "Who do you want to hear about first Jason or Sonny? How about Sonny. I want to Save Jason for last." They all looked around at each other and then as Sonny when Sam started again. "Well you see. Sonny it wasn't very nice to put a hit out on me. I mean. I knew we lost touch and you blamed me for so much going wrong in Jason's life, but to put a hit out on the mother of your dead daughter was beyond words and hurt a lot. I mean could you get any colder?"

"Sam?" Sonny said. Everyone eyes growing bigger when it was all starting to click.

"Umm are you sure its Sam, Isn't she dead?" Sam voice was holding a grin.

"So I really did see you outside the hotel when I found out I lost it?" Carly said.

"Oh come on Carly you couldn't figure out who S. M.L.F stood for?"

"No I couldn't" Carly said in defeat and anger.

"It stood for Sam McCall Lives Forever"

"This is not you Sam, Show yourself"

"Oh but Jason this is me, I mean you know that better than anyone" The lights got brighter hurting their eyes as they heard someone coming metal stairs in the corner. They couldn't make out the face because of the lights but could see a small petite woman standing in front of them.

"So it is really you Sam" Liz voiced.

"Oh get over the shock, I mean Lizzie you should of learned how to shoot better before you shot me in my apartment. Did you really think I wouldn't sure for who shot and "Killed" me?"

"You don't know what your talking about Sam."

"Bullshit Lizzie, your the one who shot me in my apartment when I was arguing with Jason, Don't deny it Lizzie"

"Is it true Liz?" Asked Jason a little hurt and in shock.

"She wasn't suppose to live..." Liz huffed. Sam smiled as she saw the hatred go on Jason's face.

"Wow you still care Jase, how sweet. I bet it sucked walking in and seeming them go at it. I actually couldn't watch that so I turned away." She looked at Liz. "You really aren't that good in bed Liz, I haven't slept with you but come one your so boring even on a pool table" Sam laughed.

"Why are you doing this Sam?" Asked Carly.

"Like I said before Revenge. That's why I drove sonny mad because I found out he put the hit on me, For Liz for shoot him and taking away everything that mattered to me, Carly for being a bitch to me, Ric for being a pig, and Jason. For leaving me, for threaten to kill me. You were the love of my life back then. I'm just happy that Lucky loves me know and we are are having a family that we have already started together"

"Lucky? What does he have to do with this?"

"Lucky knows I have been in town... He found me when I was visiting my daughter's grave the day I came back... And oh don't worry Liz I will make sure that Jake and Cameron will grow up happy after all I am now their foster mother"

"No"

"Oh yes."

"Why Sam"

"Because you guys destroyed my life. All I ever wanted was to be loved by you Jason but no Carly came first along with your work. I did feel really bad about destroying my baby's things but I had to make a point. But it's getting late and I really got to get going. I would get comfortable because things are about to get hot in here for you guys."

Sam walked over to the doors that they walked in and pushed a button all of a sudden the graves went up in flames and the building caught fire.

"Have a wonderful time in hell all"

Sam walked out the warehouse as the room filled up with fire. The door shutting behind her locking them in they're to burn to death. Sam didn't look back she just went home to lucky and the boys and started her life over. Taking revenge was what Sam needed to move on.

**The end...**


End file.
